Sinful Desires
by Renee Mannings
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome decides to seduce the object of her desires in a most unusual way. That would be okay if she hadn't decided to do it in the wrong place at the worst possible time. SK


Sinful Desires 

By: Renee Mannings

**Disclaimer**: If I owned InuYasha I wouldn't need to write fanfics.The song is Sexual Healing by Marvin Gaye.

Sada thank you so much for being my beta.

o&o

'This has to work. This has to work. This has to work.'

That had been her silent mantra as she entered the crowed building, the ceremony having already started.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this."

Kagome was dressed rather demurely in a sleeveless floral summer dress that stopped just past mid-thigh. A matching pink and white sweater was draped over her shoulders and white sandals adorned her feet. Her v-cut neckline showed enough of her neck and bosom to tempt while still covering enough to make her appear a modest twenty-seven years old. Perfect.

As she approached the front row her face assumed an impassive mask. She was aware of the heated gazes directed at her form but she easily brushed them aside. She had a mission to accomplish and she was damn well going to do it.

She sat in her usual seat to the far right of the square auditorium. All she could think about was the man sitting directly in front of her on a slightly elevated platform. His long silver hair was pulled into a ponytail, stopping at mid-calf. His skin appeared as soft as that of a newborn babe and his hazel/gold eyes gave him an appearance of wisdom. The first time Kagome had laid eyes on him she had to have him. Now, struck with the full-force of her desires, she knew she was going to tonight.

Since he was the guest of honor he was seated on the distant left of the platform while his peers sat on to the right. A podium was erected halfway between them. As soon as someone rose to the podium to address the congregation of people she knew it was time to make her move.

oOo

Sesshoumaru scanned the crowd, looking for Kagome. He was almost relieved not to find her. Never could he seem to control his animalistic side when she was around. Sometimes a simple passing glance left him with a painful hard-on. As soon-to-be ex-pastor of his church in Florida, also the new Lord of the Western Lands with his father's recent death, he couldn't afford to let her affect him as such. Especially since today was his departure ceremony.

So caught up in his thoughts was Sesshoumaru that he didn't realize the dark-haired temptress had already walked in and was now occupying the seat she obviously reserved directly before him. She had on a smile that could launch a thousand ships. It was a smile that would be his undoing as already he could feel the familiar stirring under his expansive robes. Nothing good ever happened when she smiled at him like that. And that was when he noticed what she was up to. The little minx was slowly spreading her legs for him to see her. Pretty soon he had a clear view of all she had to offer. A cold sweat began to form on his pale brow as he reluctantly gave into temptation.

He was still a living, breathing man after all.

'Heaven help me.'

oOo

Kagome knew she had him from the moment they made eye contact. He shifted uneasily in his seat and she felt a grin tug at her lips. Either his movements were from her lust-filled gaze, or the erection he was sure to have from her actions. She was pretty sure it was both.

Kagome was silently grateful that she purchased this red thong yesterday as his eyes were obviously glued to it. Her Cheshire-Cat grin grew while she moved her left hand from the armrest to sensually rub her abdomen till finally it rested at the apex of her thighs. With barely noticeable movements she began to rub herself through the soft cotton of her pink dress. The realization that she was doing something so completely naughty, something so-… so unorthodox, where anyone could easily uncover what she was doing, was making Kagome wetter than she had been in a long time. And in the middle of church at that. Granted it wasn't an actual church service, more like a good-bye get-together with all the members present, but it was still a gigantic turn-on.

Her right hand inconspicuously made it's way from the armrest and up her chest to lightly squeeze her left breast before she allowed her index finger to access her mouth. Her eyelids drooped, an open invitation for him to do to her as he pleases.

Suddenly she stopped. Stopped caressing herself. Stopped everything. Then without warning she stood and left the spacious auditorium, leaving her bag as the only indication that was still present.

oOo

To say Sesshoumaru was relieved was the biggest understatement of his twenty-eight years of existence. As Kagome made her way through the side entrance he grew aware of the fact that it was now his time to give his farewell speech. While all eyes rested on him, he was again grateful that his robes hid his discomfort. He rose from his seat and was given a microphone by a local board member, Miroku. Relenting a bit from his signature stoic expression Sesshoumaru began his long rehearsed speech.

"Members of the local board, District Superintendent, honored guests, deacons and my fellow members, it is indeed a pleasure to stand before you today…"

His eyes roamed the room as he spoke. Each word from his mouth was issued with practiced grace bred into him by his late father. Midway through his speech he noticed Kagome re-enter the auditorium. He steeled himself mentally for whatever she had planned.

"As I leave you all know that the experiences we have shared will forever be engrained within me."

She appeared highly attentive to what he was saying and she didn't do anything to heighten his arousal so he let his guard down. One of the biggest mistakes he has ever made.

"Thank-you all for…"

Sesshoumaru almost choked. He couldn't believe it. There she sat in front of him legs wide open for all the world to see her with no panties on, glistening in what little light caught her exposed front.

'How is it possible that no one else seeing this?'

In less than the second it took him to look away he was so hard a diamond couldn't cut him. He closed his eyes, willing himself to finish his speech. What shocked him most was that she retained the same innocent and attentive expression as she did this, almost as if she was unaware of what she was doing.

Slowly he opened his eyes. It appeared that everyone thought to his relief that his silence was due to an uncharacteristic sentimental pause. He cleared his throat and started again.

"Thank-you all for everything you have done for both myself and my family."

There was a round of applause as he took his seat and some distant crying could be heard in the background.

Kagome's eyes remained fixed on the next person at the podium even as she continued her personal brand of torture for Sesshoumaru. While the service concluded she neither relented nor acknowledged what she was doing and there was little Sesshoumaru to could do to stop his wandering eyes.

oOo

Half an hour later Sesshoumaru stepped into his darkened office, closing the door habitually behind him. As he reached for the light switch he could feel something was amiss, but before he could do anything about it small hands firmly grabbed his still erect member.

Now he knew without a doubt who it was.

He could feel her shift before him as a dim glow enveloped the room. It seemed that she long ago discarded her dress for a short, silken red robe. Kagome kept eye contact as she slowly moved to his right to sit on his desk, now barren except for a small radio, which she turned on. The music started to fuel her desire. With slow tantalizing movements she got atop the desk and spread her legs, her hands her only support. She raised her right hand and opened her robe exposing a matching red lace bra, which exposed more than it covered and the thong from earlier. She was obviously aroused.

Lying flat on her back, she ran her hand over her body and her core. The self-control that led him through the night was finally at its end and with a groan he threw off his gown to reveal an exposed chest and black dress pants. He stalked over to and dragged her body down the desk until he was in between her legs. He lifted her up to him as his mouth claimed hers in a punishing kiss, an outlet for his sexual frustration, only breaking the kiss to stare into her half-lidded eyes.

"Did you lock the door?"

"Yes."

The music washed over her as Sesshoumaru trailed his tongue slowly down her neck.

_Ooh, now let's get down tonight_

His skillful hands quickly removed the robe from her body as his kisses started to trail from her neck to her bosom. The moonlight from the window shone on the couple. All Kagome could feel was the heat and tightness pooling in her abdomen.

_Baby I'm hot just like an oven  
I need some lovin'_

He positioned her to lie down as her took off his pants and underwear.

"You tempted me all night woman and now its time to pay the price." Kagome only had eyes for the growing erection only a few feet in front of her.

"I'm counting on it. I am definitely counting on it."

_And baby, I can't hold it much longer  
It's getting stronger and stronger_

He took pleasure in releasing her breasts from the lace prison, watching them jut proudly into the air, her pink areoles a tempting feast. He snaked his tongue out to tease her nipple, making her flinch on contact. He devoured the opposite only to repeat the actions as he massaged each neglected breast.

"Oh Sesshou…What you do to me."

At her words her he slowly kissed his way from her chest to her abdomen until he finally reached her vagina. Already it was calling to him with its slick walls begging him to take it as his own.

"Kagome, look at me."

She raised her self on her elbows to stare him in the eyes as he stood up to bend over her. Never breaking eye contact he pushed two fingers in her, starting an infuriatingly slow rhythm that caused her eyes to roll, his thumb forming small circles on her nub.

_And when I get that feeling  
I want Sexual Healing  
Sexual Healing, oh baby_

"Ahhhh…Sessssssshoumaruu…pleassseeeee."

He leaned in closer to her as he inserted another finger and allowed his breathing to caress her ear.

"Think of this as retribution for the trouble you have caused me tonight, little one. I was very aroused for a long time and I think its time for you to feel the same."

She collapsed unto the desk, her body too weak to support her as tears of longing ran down her face. His body too was in need of release but he needed to do this to her body first. Tempt it, taste it, arouse it.

_Makes me feel so fine  
Helps to relieve my mind  
Sexual Healing baby, is good for me  
Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

He could feel her muscles convulse around his fingers as her hands pulled him closer to her core. His pace decreased slightly as his mouth sucked on her clit. He couldn't get enough of her taste, her smell- spicy but just right. His hands began to pump harder and faster while he sucked.

"Sesshoouumaarruuu!" Her groan was for his ears only.

Her orgasm was powerful, causing tears to form in her eyes. Yet he never relented. His now fierce rhythm coupled with his relentless licking and sucking sent her off a second time.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

_Whenever blue teardrops are falling  
and my emotional stability is leaving me_

Her body shuddered uncontrollably as he tuned her on her side and brought her knees up into a sitting position, her legs suspended over the side of the desk. With the skills of a professional he entered her in one long, hard stroke. Her still convulsing body arched forward at this new invasion and she let out a long moan. This was the life. This is one of the important things it was about. His mind was in a state of euphoria at the feeling of her enclosing him in her warmth.

_There is something I can do  
I can get on the telephone and call you up baby, and  
Honey I know you'll be there to relieve me  
The love you give to me will free me_

He no longer felt the need to be gentle. He firmly held her legs and bottom then let his desires rule him.

Long and hard, long and hard. That's all Kagome felt. The sensations running through her were… beautiful. She could see nothing, feel nothing except for the phallus that was bringing her to release yet again.

_If you don't know the things you're dealing  
I can tell you, darling, that it's Sexual Healing_

He could see her breasts moving wildly in concordance with his wild animalistic strokes. Up, down, side to side. He longed to touch them. Her face was contorted with pleasure he was also feeling. She was begging for release. Her body told him so. The sweat on her bosom, the muscles he was submerged in pleaded with him. And he would deny them no longer.

He quickened his pace, holding her bottom tighter for support. And that's when he felt it.

"MHHHMmmmmmmmmm."

A content smile plastered across her face.

"The night is far from over yet."

Kagome was shocked. After all that he still had more? This would definitely be a night that would be hard to forget.

_Get up, Get up, Get up, Get up, let's make love tonight  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, Wake up, 'cause you do it right_

She could feel him moving her legs. Soon she was in a position she came to expect and loved whenever they made it. She was bent over the table, her arms gripping the sides of the desk and butt was yet again bared for him to see.

"Give it to me rough like I like it, Sess."

"Absolutely."

And his race towards fulfillment started. This was harder than before, harder than he originally thought she could take years ago. But she was resilient and proved time and time again that she definitely preferred a rough lover.

_Sexual Healing is good for me  
Makes me feel so fine, it's such a rush  
Helps to relieve the mind, and it's good for us_

Her soft moans added fuel to the raging beast that sought fulfillment. His left hand quickly took a hold of one her breasts, pinching and squeezing it as he hammered into her. He was coming and he wanted her with him. Reluctantly releasing her breast his hand quickly found her core, eager to stimulate her already overly stimulated womanhood. His strokes and his touch proved too much for her as she slumped against his desk in silent defeat as her orgasm overtook her body.

"KAGOME!"

His orgasm came upon fast, sending him into a fit of shivers.

_Sexual Healing, baby, is good for me  
Sexual Healing is something that's good for me_

He quickly slumped into a nearby chair taking her with him. He cradled her to him like a mother would her young. The music quickly faded into the night as did their passion.

She slowly opened her eyes to reveal that they had a glazed yet content appearance, not dissimilar to an addict's. Her soft skin had a pink glow, a tell-tail sign of what they had just done.

"Woman, just what is it that you do to me that makes me want you more?"

"You just keep me around because the sex is good and because of the kids. You couldn't resist the woman who bore your kids."

A light smile appeared on his lips at her statement.

"When you told me you had a surprise gift for me last night I didn't think you would try to seduce me in church."

"Why are you complaining? You certainly seemed to enjoy it." Her blue eyes held a hint of laughter.

"That I did, that I did."

The End.


End file.
